Display devices utilizing fluorescent media capable of absorbing light and emitting it at a longer wavelength are known. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,870 to Tang et al., entitled "Organic Electroluminescent Multicolor Image Display Device," the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. However, the fluorescent media in such devices are deposited using patterning techniques such as photolithography which are costly to perform. Hence, there exists a need for a method by which fluorescent media can be inexpensively and accurately deposited on a substrate to produce a multicolor display device.